


The Color Of love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any+Any, Paint with all the colors of the wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Drip, drip, drop, little April showers—steady rain poured down from the heavens up above in thick, heavy wet droplets. A summer storm dampens the world outside their apartment, but inside they are cozy and warm. 

The boys cuddled together in bed, exhausted after a busy work day. Zero’s fingers brushed Jude’s cheek gently, soothing across the smooth flesh with a soft touch. His fingertips grazed over Jude’s dimples, tickling and playful while full of love and warmth. 

Jude leaned into the caress, laying a sweet kiss to Zero’s palm before he gently grabbed his cheeks and drew him into a soft kiss. Zero let his hands slide along Jude’s cheek, drawing tiny heart shaped patterns on his boyfriend’s dimples as the storm carried on outside. 

Slowly, Zero began to fade into sleep. Jude was close to drifting asleep as well, and he sighed happily when Zero wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. It wouldn’t hurt them to catch some shuteye, and both boys relaxed against one another as they snuggled, still holding hands as they lay together. It was a random thought that came to Jude’s mind then, and without even thinking he whispered softly, “Did you know sea otters, to keep from floating away from each other, hold hands while they sleep?” 

Zero giggled softly, letting the cheerful noise fill the bedroom. “What are you talking about? Where did that come from, Mr. Man of Random Facts”

Jude blushed at the nickname and ducked his head, pressing his face to his boyfriend’s throat. It was a stupid thing to say, sure; talking about otters’ sleeping habits was certainly not the best topic to discuss while cuddling, however, Jude couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the thought that came to mind; not as he lay in Zero’s arms, holding his hand, feeling safe, protected, and loved. 

“They hold hands while they sleep, so they won’t drift away from the one they love.” Jude lovingly squeezed Zero’s hand as he snuggled closer. Zero’s palm fit his perfectly, like they were meant to be, and he smiled with a deep dimpled grin. 

Zero smiled as well, a true smile—one that made his eyes sparkle and his lips curl into a grin that could light up the night. He said nothing else, only grinned and held onto his lover as the rain fell, drip, drip drop little April showers. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/724072.html?thread=95548008#/t95548008)


End file.
